


【柱斑】时空同居

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ couple是柱间·转世斑终结谷后，无联姻





	【柱斑】时空同居

伴着愈加袭人的寒流，斑回到了久别数年的宇智波祖宅。这次他是因为肩部旧伤，才到这个远离都市的地方修养。

拜见过几位关系密切的族老后，有些疲惫的年轻人回到了自己的旧屋打算早些歇下。

 

卧在被褥里，斑只能听到窗外凛冽的风雨声。

他意识到如今祖宅除了少数族叔早已没有了其他住户，老年人因为没有什么娱乐活动，很早就入睡了。

（一个人啊，真让人烦躁…早点睡吧。）

可惜斑在祖屋的第一夜睡得并不安稳，直到三更左右才迷迷糊糊有了些睡意。

“咳咳……咳…”

年轻人从浅眠中被惊醒，出了一身冷汗。

咳嗽声是从右侧边的壁橱门内传来的，这怎么可能？！

在最初的惊慌后，斑很快冷静下来，爬起身四处翻找了一番，幸运地找到了一把练习木刃。

轻轻地拉开了壁橱门

 

眼前所见让宇智波斑确信自己身处梦境，壁橱门后竟然莫名其妙多出了另一间卧房。

借着微弱的烛光，他注意到这间卧室的陈列古朴大气，窗台上还摆放了不少绿植。

但这些都不是斑关注的重点，他想他在找到这个诡异梦境里声响的来源了…

留着乌黑长发的男人面容有些憔悴，此时静卧在床榻上。斑还发现这个人正因陷入梦魇而紧皱着眉头，嘴里含含糊糊呼唤着什么。

（梦到奇怪的家伙做噩梦？真是诡异…）

即便对“梦境”感到莫名，斑还是忍不住跪坐在他的塌旁，试图用手抚平这人的眉头，不明原因的…这个男人带着痛苦的表情使他焦虑。

？！

指尖刚刚触到男人的眉心，斑的手腕便被人擒住，这股力道让他忍不住痛呼出声。

就在年轻人为自己的鲁莽感到后悔时，男人缓缓睁开了双眼，随后…视线相接在昏暗的夜晚。

“斑？！” “嘶…”

斑试图脱离怪人的禁锢，却被男人死死抱住，力道重得让他觉得浑身的骨头都在嘎吱作响。

“你这家伙快放开我！”

男人充耳不闻，只是稍稍减轻了些力道。

按理说在梦里被个陌生男人死死抱住，即便不感到恐惧…恶心也是少不了的。斑觉得自己很奇怪，也许是被这个奇怪男人给影响到了…

感受到胸口处很快被濡湿的衣物，还有不时传入耳的呜咽哭声，他的心也跟着疼痛起来，甚至无法自控地摸了摸男人的长发，轻拍背部来安慰他。

渐渐的斑注意到这个怪人一边哭着，还在一边呼唤着他的名字，带着悲伤和些许绝望。

“斑…即使是梦，也请你多留一会。”

听到因哭泣而嘶哑的声音这样说到，宇智波斑也就不再挣扎任人抱着…他想不要紧的，反正只是个梦而已。

 

不要紧才怪了！

宇智波斑，28岁的大好青年，睁开眼发现自己被个陌生男性紧紧搂在怀里！即使这个男人看着再顺眼也没用，斑一拳就往他脸上招呼过去…结果当然是还没打着就被男人轻松的接住了。

“斑…早上好，你一大早就很有精神呢！”

男人带着笑意和斑打了个招呼

“早…等下！你怎么还在？我的梦还没醒吗？”

边向男人发问，斑还是迅速爬起身环顾四周…绝望地发现自己身处陌生的卧室，壁橱门后才是他自己的房间。

那么这一切都不是在做梦？

“不是梦…斑，看来我们并非在梦中相见了啊。”男人也在喃喃自语

……

“所以说…你不是宇智波斑吗？”正坐在对面的男人语调带着些许压抑。

宇智波斑觉得对面的怪人简直不讲道理，自己不过是问了问他是哪里人，是怎样神不知鬼不觉在自家壁橱后安家的，这人就自顾自消沉起来。

“我是宇智波斑没错，你到底是从哪里冒出来的啊…随随便便住进别人的家还尽说些奇怪的话。”

斑觉得自己有必要搞清男人的来历，他可没有和陌生人做邻居的打算。

“你是宇智波斑…的确，你看上去就是斑，但是又没有查克拉…这到底是…”男人还在低着头神叨叨的嘀咕，不理会斑的问话。

就在斑决定报警解决问题时，这个男人突然突然抬头向他问道

“斑…今天是什么天气？”

宇智波斑觉得莫名其妙还是掏出了手机，看了看天气预报。“下雨。”

但明显这间屋子的窗外，阳光正好…

他一面告诉自己，这是天气预报的失误，又对另一侧依稀传来的雨声有所疑惑，最终还是转身回到了自己的房间，打开了窗。

窗外正下着瓢泼大雨…

 

斑感觉自己的科学世界观受到了冲击！两人在确定窗外似乎是不同时间和风景后，好好地坐下打算交流情报。

斑得知眼前的黑长直名叫千手柱间，是个忍者。似乎还是一个叫“木叶”的村子的前任村长，据他所说因为一些原因他需要将大部分事物交由弟弟处理，干脆也将村长的虚名也搁到了弟弟头上。

柱间…也明白了眼前这个人就是斑，但不是他认识的那个人。

两人谈着谈着最大的发现还是彼此间相当遥远的时间差。对于斑而言忍者是曾经存在于世界但早已消失的历史，眼前的男人似乎就是来自于那个时代。柱间则是惊讶眼前的人竟然来自久远的未来，还和自己的挚友有着千丝万缕的联系。

一样的面容，甚至连说话的语气也是柱间所熟悉的，要不是他的理智告诉他这不是他知道的斑，心甚至会被眼睛欺骗。

不过…这个男人还是非常高兴，高兴能见到未来世界的斑。

宇智波斑不知道自己为什么对柱间这么有耐心，从遇到这个人开始，自己就变得有些莫名其妙。

就像现在，听到柱间对未来的世界感兴趣，斑就耐心给他说了很多，甚至掏出手机来应付柱间的好奇心。

看着眼前一脸兴致盎然，接过手机左看右看 ，活像个孩子的男人…露出了笑容。

 

“柱间大人，到用药的时间了。”

斑被突然出现在柱间屋内的人吓了一跳，不过很快他就发现这个应该是侍者的人看不到自己。

柱间也没有表现出任何异常，他只是温和的向家忍道谢，让他将药放在一边。

“看来屋子的异常只有我们两个能意识到，我这边其他人是看不到你的。”柱间这样说着

斑点燃了新的好奇心，他想他和柱间可以到彼此的屋子里去，那算不算是踏入了不属于自己的时间？既然如此又能否离开屋子真正进入彼此的世界？他将自己的想法分享给了男人。

柱间思索片刻，就又唤来了神出鬼没的家忍，告诉他自己今天不见客。

柱间跟着斑来到了属于未来的屋子，同为和室其实两者并没有太大区别。看到柱间镇静自若的表现，斑忍不住磨了磨牙，因为从昨晚开始就只有他在受到惊吓。

两人前来到了门边，斑也想让柱间感受到一点“惊喜”，于是提议让男人开门，柱间欣然答应。

但随着男人开门的动作，屋内传来了强烈的震动感，察觉到危险，忍者之神立刻停下了动作。

直到警示停止，斑和柱间才舒了口气。

随后斑发现自己来开门是没有这种情况的，实验表明只有某个时间的合法住户才能打开门，这个原则对于斑和柱间都适用。

 

即使刚刚经历了一场惊吓，斑依旧拉开门，邀请千手柱间来到他的世界…

——————

宇智波祖宅的地界偏远广阔，附近也没有什么现代建筑群，斑只好带着乖巧跟随在自己身侧的男人去更远更繁华的地区。

跟着斑的脚步，两人乘交通工具前往中心地带。一路看着柱间，他不得不感概这个男人良好的适应能力，在属于斑的世界，这人除了一头夺目的长发和古朴的和装就再找不到破绽了。

斑先领着柱间去到了最近的购物中心，期间总算满意地收获了柱间惊叹的小眼神。他打算先带着男人去换身衣服，一是和服在这个天气显得太过单薄，另外…他也没有忘记刚刚听到的“用药”之类的话。年轻人顶着满是疑惑的杏眼，急匆匆把他拉到了卖冬装的店铺。

很快柱间就顶着店员赞叹的眼光闪亮登场了，男人穿着斑搭配的深色高领毛衣和米色风衣，整个人显得挺拔而高雅。

斑默默庆幸没让柱间穿他自己选的一身…那是对颜值和身材的巨大摧残，随后还默默按自己的搭配给人买了好几身。

 

“斑，谢谢你…我今天真的很开心！”

斑又带着柱间逛了不少店铺，向他介绍了现代的生活，最后两人在饭点找了一家和食屋用餐。

斑没有回话，这个有些别扭的年轻人也在心里感谢柱间…为这久违了的轻松感。

他发现只要和柱间待在一起，就很容易放松下来，即使两人不久前还是毫无关联的陌生人。

斑也不再顾忌，和柱间说了说他的生活和烦恼，柱间安静地听他说，时不时给他一些建议。

千手柱间的食量不大，即使他觉得斑特地要求店员给他做的蘑菇饭团很好吃。

自己吃完就开始盯着这个一口一个豆皮寿司的年轻人发呆…

察觉到男人的目光又开始参杂忧郁，年轻人放下了筷子希望能转移柱间的视线。

“柱间，你觉得这个世界怎么样？”

千手柱间没料到斑会这么问他，垂目思索了片刻道

“这个世界很好，看起来非常和平。”

宇智波斑也没料到这个看上去充满天真和好奇心的家伙关注点会在什么“和平”上，一般而言不是该惊讶这个时代的先进和繁华吗。

看出了斑的疑惑，柱间轻轻笑出声，只觉得这人轻信外表的坏习惯一点都没变。

“斑，我所生活的世界才刚刚平息了战乱，我和我的挚友经历了非常多才一同建立了忍村，但那只是第一步。永久的和平是不存在的，只要我还活着一天就不会放弃梦想。和平之于我来之不易，我想…为了未来牺牲一切都是值得的。”

宇智波斑听着这个男人的话莫名有些不舒服，这种牺牲自己的一切去给世界带来什么的行事作风就像根刺一样扎在他的心间…不过他也没有打断柱间的话，谈到和平…这个人眼里尽是因梦想而闪耀的光芒。

 

等两人返回宇智波宅，已经到了星月当空的时候。

那么新的问题又出现了，空间连接在一起意味着两人的卧室也连接在一处。

“嗯…你就当我不存在就好！”柱间提议

宇智波斑…则在想怎样才能接受和一个男人几乎等同睡在同一间卧室这件事，至于换一间房？？斑没考虑过，那也太没面子了。

柱间像他承诺的一样非常安静，如果不是能感受到不时投来的视线，简直能让人忽略他的存在。

（这就是忍者吗…果然很没存在感。）

等到梳洗完毕准备入睡前，年轻人才感觉到右肩传来阵阵刺痛，看来是连日的阴雨恶化了旧伤，他计划明天就请族内的老医生给他瞧瞧。

柱间早就发现了斑右臂活动有些不协调，苦于找不到机会询问…现在看到他紧紧皱起了眉，就开始大胆关心起这个人。

“斑，让我给你看看！”柱间不知不觉摸到了斑的领域。

斑一边打趣柱间自己都在生病还要装医生，一边又顶不住恳求给他看了伤处。

（没想到柱间认真的样子还是挺可靠的啊…）

斑仔细观察眼前认真为他检查的男人，虽然对柱间能治好他的旧伤不报期待，还是为来自男人的关怀默默开心。

“大功告成！”柱间宣布

“好好…谢谢你了柱间？！”

斑感觉右肩不再疼痛，他又活动了好几下。

“柱间…你们忍者的医术这么不科学吗！”

柱间看到斑惊讶到近乎颜艺的脸，忍不住大笑起来。

“嗯…对，我们忍者都很不科学。”

——————

接下来的日子，斑开始愉快接受和柱间“同居”的事实，也时常带柱间去自己的世界。

期间，他也在柱间生动的描述中知晓了忍者世界的血雨腥风。

他想，柱间期望和平…既然作为普通人的自己无法为他的世界做些什么，那么能让柱间看看和平的世界也很好。

 

冬季悄然到来

一晃斑回祖宅已经有两个月了，和柱间的相处让这个年轻人的生活充满活力。

他心里存有疑虑，柱间什么都好就是嘴特别严。斑也不是第一次询问他第一次见面为什么哭成那副模样，却始终都得不到答案。

还有一点…年轻人每日都会看到家忍来给柱间送药，也知道那是一日三餐次次不落。

“柱间…你到底生了什么病，你的医术那么好，为什么不治好自己呢。”斑忍不住担心他

千手柱间被斑的话问的一愣，这些天他都快忘记这件事了。和斑待在一起，他总是感到快乐又有活力，好像连病痛都不再难熬。

不过实话肯定是不能说的…在柱间看来，这个世界的斑是幸福的，他希望他永远都这么幸福，不要去为意外相见的人劳神伤心。

这个男人温柔的回答斑

“也没什么大碍，作为忍者多少会有些老毛病，往年这些月份我都会服药，你不用担心。”

宇智波斑的怀疑也减弱了不少，毕竟柱间的医术那么好，他一定对自己的身体有把握。

“柱间，天气预报说明天会落雪…我们一起去看吧，这是今年的第一场雪。”

“好！”

 

这年的雪是轻而无声的

当斑和柱间穿过未来的大门，映入眼帘的就是全然无暇的世界。

“可惜庭院里只有枯枝，看上去有些寂寞啊，好在…我并不嗯…”

斑不尽这样感慨，幸好他身边还有这个男人。

“斑觉得庭院很寂寞？”柱间的粗神经让他漏掉了斑后面语意不明的话。

“你是呆瓜吗你…算了。”斑有些无奈，对这个“古董”没辙。

下一刻…花就绽放在年轻宇智波的眼前

斑的庭院出人意料种下的是桃树而非白樱，此时桃枝结蕾，花苞绽放，白与粉点缀在银白的庭院。

是柱间用木遁为斑妆点了庭院

“这下庭院就不会再寂寞了！”柱间看着眼前的美景笑道

“嗯，不会再寂寞了…”斑望着身侧的男人

——————

“斑…你真的一定要去看我的世界吗？那里并不是什么适合你的地方。”柱间正在规劝执拗的年轻人

按照按斑的意思，自己已经到访未来世界许多次了，公平起见柱间也应该邀请他去过去做客。

可柱间非常犹豫，毕竟现在的斑并非忍者，接触那个世界毫无意义。

更何况…在木叶宇智波斑所代表的意义深重。

“好…我带你去。”最后他还是这么承诺

斑为此非常高兴，这是他能更加了解柱间的好机会。千手柱间这个人看似坦荡而易亲近，实则和人保持着不近不远的安全距离。

他知道柱间和自己是亲近的，虽然原因不明。

既然如此…年轻宇智波就要完全扒开他的心，他期待着能和千手柱间坦诚相待。

 

刚跟着柱间踏入过去的门，宇智波斑立马就翻脸无情，他拒绝听从柱间的话去伪装自己的样貌，除非柱间将他想知道的说清楚。

千手柱间：糟糕，上当了…

“柱间，你早该好好解释了。你不说清楚，我就这么和你走出去看看你的村子。”斑摸清了柱间的软肋，他一定不会想让自己给木叶带来恐慌。

千手柱间的确被摸到了软肋，但不是斑所想。他所担心的是斑的安全，不是每个人都愿意相信虚无缥缈的时空论，对斑而言木叶并非毫无危险。

“说不说？”

“我说…”

……

宇智波斑构想过柱间哭泣的很多原因，他早就猜到和“斑”有关，而那晚自己让柱间想起了“斑”。

但听完柱间的陈述，他还是深深的沉默了。

这都是什么狗血故事？完全就是真实版的罗密欧与朱丽叶…

柱间和那个“斑”竟然是竹马竹马，还在战场上惺惺相惜…最后还来了场“相爱相杀”？

斑拒绝里面的“相爱”成分，心里有些酸涩。

意识到“斑”对柱间有多重要，年轻的宇智波不觉深思起柱间对自己这么好的原因。

（是因为我像他吗？）

“不是的！斑，我深知你与他的不同。斑是刀尖舔血的强大忍者，他和我因理想从歧路走向同路，可惜最后还是无缘一直走下去。他是我的挚友，我为自己的所作所为感到悲痛，却不后悔。

我知道你不是他…你是我所向往的幸福的斑。

的确…是因为他的关系我们才能相见，但我希望你明白，我对你的情谊并没有什么替代和补偿。”柱间早就猜到斑会钻牛角尖，心里慌得一批，解释不好他就会失去这个人。

斑紧紧盯着男人的眼睛

“那么柱间你向我保证你能区分我和他，我不想从你身上看到任何愧疚。我是我，他是他，你杀了他也好，对此愧疚也好，都和我没有关系，向我保证！”斑需要柱间的回答

柱间愣了片刻，微笑着给了斑满意的答案。

 

柱间和斑的旅程因为一个小插曲延后了。

柱间正带人来到旁屋打算做些伪装，扉间就无声地出现在他们面前，是飞雷神！

为斑挡住扉间的攻击，柱间趁机将惊疑不定的弟弟用木遁捆了个结实。

“冷静点扉间！”

“大哥，我和你说过不要再随随便便用木遁。还有宇智波斑为什么还活着！”

千手扉间看到宇智波斑冷眼旁观还给了他一个冷哼，心里就跟哔了狗似的，他竟然在千手大宅看到早就死去的斑和大哥亲亲密密？！

直到被大哥的木遁捆了个严实，这个热火男子才注意到这个斑似乎和他认识的有所不同…

“为什么斑会重新活过来？还有他的查克拉呢？”

扉间向自家大哥询问

柱间看到自家弟弟已经看出端倪，很爽快地放开了他，回答问题。

“他就是宇智波斑，但不是我们知道的斑，扉间你听我说……”

扉间听完奇妙之旅首先反应是发了通火。

“大哥，你现在还敢随便乱跑！”

“扉间，让我们关注重点吧…”

千手扉间本身就在时空忍术上很有建树，听完大哥的描述也就明白了七七八八。

“是时空连接…大哥，你倒底是遇到了多小的几率啊。”说是千万分之一都不为过。

扉间突然想起还有重要的事得警告这两个人

“你们两个听好了，时空连接本来就是不合理的，一般情况能维持瞬间就很不错了，你们这种情况非常少见但总归原则还是一致。绝对不要去打开非己世界的门，那会造成连接空间的崩溃，懂吗？崩溃就等死吧乱开门的家伙。”

说完还友好地瞪了斑一眼

 

“你那个弟弟真讨厌！”这是斑对来去匆匆的千手扉间的评价，对此柱间噗嗤笑出了声。

（哪个斑对扉间都是同样的评价啊…）

柱间安抚了斑一番，给他做好了伪装就带着人去往了他的世界。

 

木叶还是柱间熟悉的样子，每一条街道每一间商铺…曾经斑陪他走过相同的路。

“你和他也这么逛过街？”走在柱间身旁把自己裹得严严实实的人不爽地问道。

柱间诚实的给了他肯定的答案…

“哼！”

接下来忍者之神就被斑的操作吓了一跳，年轻人毫不迟疑拉近了和他的距离，并牵住了他的手。

“斑？为什么…”

宇智波斑整个人都在层层伪装下，只有声音顿了片刻回答他。

“手机在这里没信号，我是担心迷路…”

千手柱间…接受了这个理由，回握了他的手。

斑对这个被柱间视作珍宝的村子没有什么特别的想法，既不讨厌也没什么喜欢。

来到这里也不过是想更加了解柱间的生活，但他看得出来柱间非常爱“木叶”，介绍它的时候连眼睛都在闪闪发光，路上的村民见到初代火影也都毫无例外的问候和关怀…斑在想，爱大概就是这样的吧，有所付出才能获得收获，柱间一定付出了很多爱。

斑跟着柱间的步伐，参观了“木叶”的每一个角落，最终那座超抽象的艺术雕像还是没逃过被嘲笑的命运。

“柱间，你有什么特别想带我去的地方吗？”

看到男人对下一处行程为难，斑提议道

千手柱间看着斑，最终还是抵不住心内的渴望。

“有一个地方，我想和你去。”

 

南贺川依旧清澈，即使早已物是人非。

柱间和斑坐到川边，沉默了好一会才开口说话

“这里…我第一次见到斑就是在南贺川，如果按另一个世界的话来说，这里是一切开始的地方。”

斑这次倒没和柱间耍小性子，他明白的…没有千手柱间和“宇智波斑”的故事，那么自己就没有机会和柱间相见。

“你和他第一次见面发生了什么？”斑问道

一听年轻宇智波这么问，柱间立马倒豆子似的将“搭讪”、打水飘这些黑历史全抖了出来。

柱间突发奇想，也教现在的斑打水漂吧。

但还没等他开口，宇智波斑就站起了身随手捡了一块石子，打出了漂亮的水漂。

“斑…”

“我打到对岸了！柱间，我从小就擅长打水漂，怎么样不比你差吧。”

注意到柱间没有回话，斑侧过脸注视还坐在地上的人，他发现…

千手柱间看着眼前的人，只觉得自己心跳快得不太正常，找不出原因就只是傻傻看着年轻人发呆。

“！！你要干嘛？”柱间急忙起身

在斑打完一个水漂后，柱间就看不懂这个人的操作了…斑靠近他，弯下腰，脸和脸逐渐接近非安全距离。

“柱间，为什么躲开？”斑问他

“这是当然的啊！你怎么突然…靠这么近。”

“靠近你当然是想亲你啊…”斑满不在乎

看到男人满脸震惊，斑安慰自己“老古董”含蓄点是正常的，柱间大概是真的没有发现。

“所以说你怎么能亲…我？”忍者之神有点担心未来世界的三观问题。

“为什么不能，柱间…你就没发现自己喜欢我吗？我也喜欢你，所以我就要亲你！”斑回答他

 

斑不知道柱间到底怎么了，这个男人分明是喜欢他的，斑没有错过柱间眼中闪现的温柔和爱意。但是那天在南贺川，两人可以算是不欢而散。

对于斑的表白，柱间既没有接受也没表现拒绝，只是露出了复杂而悲伤的表情…

在将斑安全送回了自己的时间后，这个男人第一次没有在两人共有的小空间里过夜。

斑想…也许是柱间生活的时代太过古老才让他一时没法接受，他可以等他的回答。

这样安慰自己，斑静静的在“同居”屋等待柱间回来。

——————

柱间在明了自己心意的那一刻起就决定好了接下来的一切。送斑回到安全的时空，这个男人就离开了那片幸福的小空间，打算…不再回来。

柱间原本觉得这会是一个带来幸福和救赎的时空意外，他能在最后见到来自未来的，幸福活着的斑，就不再留有遗憾。

那他又怎么能如此贪婪呢…在介入斑的生活后，在看到那个人幸福的模样后还去渴望更多。

柱间对自己的心意并非一无所知，潜意识却一直逃避这样的事实，逃避没有结果的爱。

这个男人打算就这样抱着不清不明的心意陪伴在心上人身旁，直到结束一切的时刻。

现在他的计划却被宇智波斑粉碎，柱间被告知，他也爱他。

 

宇智波斑在那间屋子守了好几天，他打开壁橱的门，保证自己可以随时关注到柱间那边。

那个人却一直都没再出现…甚至连家忍都不再造访，斑所熟悉的屋子什么改变都没有，除了不再有柱间的存在。

（千手柱间这个混蛋！）

斑要是还不明白柱间的操作那就是傻，他没想到一个告白就能把这个男人吓出他的生活。他绝不接受柱间就这样跑掉，斑死死盯着过去的大门。

 

也许不是错觉，这几日柱间觉得身体越发不好了，连白日也不再离开起居室。

他顶着家忍不解的眼神，选择搬到主卧隔壁的客居休息，对扉间的询问也避而不谈。

（就这样吧…按扉间的推断，只要再过段时间，和斑的联系就将彻底中断。）

美好的心愿终止于令他心悸的震颤感

柱间急忙起身赶回那间屋子，拉开门果然见到了胡来的年轻人。

“为什么要这样做！你不知道这样做的后果吗！”如果自己没有及时赶到

这次柱间没去躲开斑的拳头，这是他应得的。

“后果？我从不畏惧任何后果！柱间，你不愿意来见我，我就自己去找你，这么简单的道理你不懂吗？”斑趁机抱住眼前愈加憔悴的人

再见到这个人，斑就知道自己赌赢了，千手柱间不愿意失去他。

“斑…我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”柱间忍不住伸手回抱他的心上人。

斑的坏脾气总是来去匆匆，正打算好好骂柱间再和他正式建立恋爱关系。

就被面前第二次落泪的男人，止住了话。

“斑，我爱你…也感激你的爱。但千手柱间无法长久陪伴在你身边。”

……

斑觉得命运在和他开一个巨大的玩笑，它用奇迹将柱间送到他身边，现在又要夺走他？

（柱间怎么会死呢…）

感性不能蒙蔽人太久，他想起男人憔悴的面庞，想起三餐不落的药…觉得自己才是最大的傻瓜。

“柱间，和我去医院吧，也许会有办法治疗那个该死的血迹病。”斑和柱间紧握的手都在发抖

柱间只是向斑摇摇头，但凡有一线生机他也不会放弃。血迹病是和力量伴随的代价，他理应豁达接受。

“斑，所以放弃吧…能遇到你我已经很开心了。在将来，你一定会遇到更好的人。”

宇智波斑对此只是有“不”这一个回答，即使柱间紧接着告诉他时空连接的存在也是有时限的…这个宇智波依旧只有那一个回答。

——————

柱间又搬回了原来的屋子，两人这次默契的真正同居起来，斑甚至毫不犹豫地钻进了柱间的被窝。

两人心照不宣，过着和之前一样的生活…当然，把柱间当作绝症患者关怀的斑，时常离谱到让人发笑。

有时，柱间还会和斑去往未来世界，抓紧机会一起走更多的路。

这就是斑的决定，宇智波斑认定一件事永远不会改变，明知道结局他也要走下去。

两人相互约定，就这样珍惜每分每秒陪伴在彼此身边。

“时光会流逝，爱却会永存”这句话虽然肉麻，却得到了忍者之神的亲自认证。

 

“斑，这段时间我真的非常非常开心。”

在一个普普通通的夜晚柱间突然对斑这样说

“怎么突然说这种话？”斑将脸埋进柱间的胸膛

“因为我们也差不多该面对接下来的事了，答应我，即使以后我不在你身边，你也一定要好好照顾自己。”柱间轻轻摸了摸斑的炸毛

“我知道…但是柱间，我还能再见到你吗？”

……

说完，斑就开始唾弃自己愚蠢的问题，千手柱间却轻轻笑起来凑近了他的耳畔。

“为什么不能？斑，我们会相遇本来就是奇迹吧。所以，只要你相信它会实现，一切都有可能…”

斑对此深信不疑…

 

时空连接是在接下来的某一日突然消失的。

那天常开不败的桃花凋谢了，斑也再没能见到壁橱后的恋人。

 

忍者之神则是在来年的冬季过世的

柱间对死亡没有什么恐惧，看向窗外静静飘落的新雪，只觉得有些可惜…可惜没有机会再和爱的人共赏了。

——————

斑在时空连接消失后，毫不犹豫离开了祖宅。

既然柱间不在这里，他也没有必要再待在原处。

回到日常生活中，身边的家人朋友都替斑旧伤痊愈感到高兴，期待他能在剑道上更进一步。

有时，他也会陷入些断断续续的梦境，里面有战火纷飞，有从欺骗到释然的人生，还有…始终如一的柱间。

即使和柱间的故事无人见证，斑也坚信那不是梦境。

他记得柱间的话…

也会永远等下去，直到与他再见。

 

一晃就是两年时光

宇智波斑的生活如旧，但现在他更加珍惜身边人，愿意用更多时间陪伴在父母身旁。

此次，他陪母亲来长崎观看花艺比赛。

“真不愧是“集生命之美”，这次的冠军还真了不得！据说非常年轻啊……”

斑在陪母亲离场的途中，止住了步伐。他听到了一个熟悉的名字！

顶着担忧的目光，斑找了个理由重新回到了场内，不管是不是巧合他都要去见见这个名字的主人。

场内此时只剩零零几人，似乎参赛者早已离场。

带着失落，斑移步到“集生命之美”面前。

轻易被它抓住了心…

“很美对吧！灵感来自于盛开在寂寞庭院的桃花，象征着生命的奇迹。这是我为爱人创作的作品，你喜欢吗？斑…”

“柱间…”回过身，斑发现站在他身后的正是他一直等待的人。

这个男人露出令人怀恋到落泪的温柔微笑

“你好，我是千手柱间，目前算是个业余插花的。很高兴再见到你！”

“我…是宇智波斑，非常高兴再见到你。”

 

命运又和斑开了个玩笑，但这次…他由衷的感谢。

END

——————

之前想到的死亡命题😂，尽量三观端正。

不是个有趣的故事，但A子写得很开心❤️

柱间还是去世了，希望他带着爱与被爱离开❤️

接下来A子觉得还会是原著的走向，直到最后一刻与“斑”合解，“斑”就会在未来成为斑了！

稍微还是啰嗦一下本文人设：

柱间和“斑”是友以上恋未满，在此之前柱间和他并非恋人关系！对斑的初始好感高到离谱，是因为朱迪知道他就是未来世界的“斑”。

需要注意柱间对这个年轻人产生爱这种感情的确是源于相处+了解+灵魂，没有替代因素！！！！

爱终于发芽在友谊的土壤上…可以向本文的“斑”大人鞠一躬了😂，就让“斑”安心搞大事吧，本文他没有恋爱剧本（喂

最后没能让朱迪直接和年轻人在一起…顾虑很多，果然还是想让柱间把该做的事做完，恋爱留下辈子吧❤️

希望我浅薄的笔力可以把观点表达清楚！！

很感谢之前和我讨论过脑洞的小天使们！！

前世结缘，今生再来延续再好不过了⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
